


Безликий

by Eltera1103, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: У предназначения было две руки – и Брок сполна прочувствовал на себе прикосновение обеих ладоней. В первый раз – когда впервые принял облик Зимнего Солдата. Во второй – когда впервые принял облик Стива Роджерса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Безликий

Брок включил воду потеплее и встал под душ, едва не застонав от облегчения. Обжигающе горячие струйки воды, стекая по телу, будто уносили в водосток усталость тяжелого, бесконечно длинного дня, и Брок уперся руками в стену, собираясь простоять так как минимум минут двадцать.

Об этом он, черт возьми, мечтал последние четыре часа, если не больше, но одна проблема тянула за собой следующую, и еще, и еще...

С каждым днем становилось все тяжелее. Брок не хотел об этом думать, опасаясь, что гнет последних месяцев раздавит его, как плитой, но сил уже не хватало.

Сколько еще он выдержит?

Брок вспомнил рожу Пирса, который, стиснув зубы, вышагивал по залу, с трудом сдерживая ярость, с мертвыми, будто у мороженой рыбы, глазами, и по телу пробежал холодок, который даже горячая вода смыть не сумела. Впервые на его памяти Пирс бесился вот так, проявляя эмоции... Как человек.

От этого было еще страшнее. Брок достаточно хорошо знал своего босса, чтобы не обманываться, и прекрасно понимал: сегодня они с Солдатом прошли буквально по лезвию.

От мыслей о Солдате стало еще хуже. Брок вжался лбом в стену, подставляя под воду плечи и спину, и сердце кольнуло отчаянием и тоской. Солдат тоже был на грани – той самой, влекущей за собой обнуление, которого сегодня только чудом удалось избежать.

Просто потому, что Брок убил ненужного свидетеля до того, как тот успел доложить Пирсу, что Солдат наплевал на приказ и запорол операцию, прикончив того, кого нужно было привести живым. Потому, что Брок взял вину за проваленное задание на себя, лишь бы отвести от Солдата опасность.

Брок, откровенно говоря, давно ждал этого срыва, давно ощущал в Солдате этот надлом – будто трещина в кирпичной стене, расползающаяся все шире и шире.

Как же хотелось иногда просто... не вернуться с очередного задания, залечь на дно, прихватив с собой Солдата. Просто скрыться с ним в какой-нибудь глуши, исчезнуть, уйти так глубоко, чтобы никто не смог до них добраться.

Останавливало Брока только понимание, что Гидра в таком случае мир по камешку перероет, но найдет свое украденное имущество. А его скромные возможности были, увы, не безграничны, не говоря уже о том, что с головой у Солдата имелись большие проблемы. И в таких условиях скрываться будет сложнее в разы.

В памяти снова всплыл взгляд холодных, почти прозрачно-светлых глаз Солдата, в которых застыла обреченность – еще одна неизменная спутница его срывов, толкавшая его на бессмысленные и опасные поступки.

Иногда Брок проклинал тот день, когда встретил Солдата. Точнее, даже не встретил – а узнал изнутри, перекинулся в него из простого любопытства, желая понять, действительно ли его неожиданный подопечный – бездумное орудие Гидры, начисто лишенное собственной воли и личности.

Это было ошибкой – страшной, из тех, что совершают в первый и последний раз. Как задеть ногой растяжку или наступить на мину.

Внутри Солдата действительно была пустота, но пустота странная, болезненная, тянущая.

Брок никогда не ощущал такого в людях, хотя за свою жизнь успел натянуть на себя столько личин, что их число наверняка перевалило за сотню. Такие, как он, перевертыши, часто делали так – лучшего способа узнать человека не существовало. Вместе с чужой внешностью они видели и самую суть, нутро, то, что делало личность личностью.

Солдата понять Брок так и не смог. Он будто был жив и мертв одновременно, и это здорово сбивало с толку. Иногда ему казалось даже, что Солдата создали искусственно, вырастили в какой-нибудь лаборатории с нуля – эдакий пробник человека, искусная подделка.

Эта неразгаданная загадка зудела под кожей, и Брок стал наблюдать, благо возможность была. В те первые два месяца после его назначения куратором Солдата не замораживали вообще. Их гоняли на задания, а Брок периодически натягивал на себя облик своего подопечного и тогда же заметил, что Солдат... менялся.

Привычная бездумная пустота временами будто разбавлялась чем-то живым, заполняющим темную бездонную пропасть личности, давая на короткое мгновение прикоснуться к чему-то теплому, мягкому, яркому до рези в глазах.

Когда Брок впервые это ощутил, он сначала не поверил. Потому что вдруг оказалось, что все, что он прежде знал о людях, о своих собственных способностях, ничего не стоит рядом с Солдатом. Тот был пресловутым исключением из всех правил, и Брок невольно заинтересовался этим феноменом еще сильнее.

Вскоре ему прилетело обраткой – видимо, в наказание за собственную черствость и холодное любопытство, за этот безличный, бездушный «феномен».

Потому что Солдат оказался человеком. Чувствующим. Испытывающим боль. Страшно желающим жить. Брок осознал это со всей ясностью, когда увидел, как он воет – отчаянно, жалобно, как пес с перебитым хребтом, знающий, что ничего хорошего его уже не ждет.

Забившись в самый дальний угол гостиничного номера, Солдат сидел прямо на полу, неловко поджав под себя ноги, и безостановочно скулил, невидящим взглядом окидывая комнату. Заметив-таки Брока, он дернулся было, собираясь напасть, а затем внезапно сник и сжался в комок, больше не двигаясь.

Брок до сих пор толком не знал, что тогда произошло. Рядом с Солдатом валялась газета – выпуска месячной, судя по дате, давности, – на первой странице которой красовался Тони Старк. Его фамилия была жирно перечеркнута ручкой, и той же ручкой прямо поверх идиотских цветастых заголовков были написаны имена и фамилии, тоже зачеркнутые, едва различимые под густым слоем чернил.

Некоторые имена были смутно знакомыми, некоторые – очень знакомыми, о ком-то Брок слышал впервые. Он вбил по-быстрому несколько в поисковик и нашел одни только некрологи или новостные заметки об убийствах при загадочных обстоятельствах.

Солдат смотрел на него равнодушно и с каким-то странным... ожиданием, и глаза у него при этом были больными, выцветшими почти до прозрачности.

В тот день Брок впервые прикрыл Солдата, искренне радуясь, что на задание помимо них двоих отправили только Джека. Тот давно и не без оснований считал его ебанутым, поэтому почти не удивился тому, что дело они провернули вдвоем, оставив Солдата в номере под снотворными. Брок сильно сомневался, что тот в своем апатично-меланхоличном состоянии куда-нибудь денется, но рисковать не стал.

Солдат метался в кошмарах всю ночь, что-то безостановочно бормотал на разных языках, а Брок сидел рядом, натянув его облик, и задыхался от жара, от той стены пламени, что пылала внутри, там, где он привык видеть ледяную пустоту.

Брок по возвращении не сказал ничего о внезапном сбое, тем более что наутро его подопечный вновь погрузился в привычную бесстрастную хмурость, будто и не было вчерашней истерики. Вот только Солдат, удивленно взглянувший на него, кажется, ждал его доклада. И, не дождавшись, кинулся на охрану, откровенно нарываясь на неприятности.

Тогда же Брок впервые узнал во всех подробностях, что значит слово «обнуление». Особенно когда, приняв после него облик Солдата, снова ощутил одну только стылую, мерзлую пустоту.

Солдата убили.

Человека в нем, только выбравшегося из пропасти, убили – без жалости, жестоко, уничтожили в нем жизнь. Осмысленный взгляд снова потускнел, глаза стали мертвыми, как окна заброшенного дома, зиявшие провалами.

От этой мысли стало горько. Брок не знал, как так вышло, не знал, когда именно чужая боль стала ощущаться как своя собственная, но едкая жалость и сочувствие незаметно переплавились в желание защитить, уберечь. Быть рядом.

Каждый раз после проклятых обнулений Брок переживал горечь утраты и не хотел хоронить Солдата снова, но тот с завидным постоянством нарывался, едва начинал оживать. Будто ему было проще так – быть чистым листом.

Вот только Брок всем своим существом знал, что Солдат его помнит. Черт его знает почему, но помнит даже после обнулений, будто он стал для него таким же феноменом, таким же исключением из всех правил, как сам Солдат для Брока.

Его единственного он ни разу не тронул и к нему единственному тянулся в те несколько дней перед очередным срывом. Брок ждал и ненавидел эти дни, разрываясь между тоскливой жаждой близости и осознанием того, что очередная смерть уже дышит в затылок.

– Прости, что подставил тебя, – сказал сегодня Солдат, привычно подлезая ему под руку, и затих, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

Брок, сидевший на полу в его душевой – вне крио Солдата держали, как гребанную Данаю, на нижнем ярусе базы, в выделенных специально под него «апартаментах», – еле сдержался, чтобы не сплюнуть в сторону. Раз Солдат заговорил, значит, осталось максимум два дня до того, как в его оттаивающую голову придет мысль взбунтоваться. Брок любил его голос – чуть хрипловатый, глубокий – и ненавидел его слышать, зная, что за этим последует. А спорить или просить не высовываться было бесполезно.

Солдат задремал, пригревшись, а Брок сидел, машинально поглаживая его по боку, и прикидывал, сколько еще обнулений у них есть в запасе. После каждого пропасть становилась глубже и холоднее, и страшно было представить, что будет, когда она разверзнется настолько, что добраться до поверхности станет невозможно.

На этой жизнеутверждающей мысли Брок неловко задел рукой вентиль крана, устроив себе неожиданный, но полезно вправляющий мозги ледяной душ. Стуча зубами, он выбрался из ванны и, наскоро вытеревшись, ушел в комнату.

Остановившись у зеркала, Брок на мгновение прикрыл глаза в нерешительности. Не хотелось снова получать подтверждение тому, о чем он и так знал.

Но он должен был убедиться. И совсем немного – жаждал поддаться собственному жадному желанию еще раз посмотреть на Солдата. На его лицо с мягкими плавными чертами, прихотливо изогнутые полные губы, на ямочку на подбородке, придававшую ему трогательно-обиженный вид. На крупное мускулистое тело, дышавшее силой, хищной смертоносной мощью.

Пусть даже таким странным образом. Не опасаясь каждую секунду, что ввалится кто-нибудь из охранников, заинтересовавшийся их слишком долгим пребыванием в санузле – единственной комнате без камер наблюдения.

Принять знакомый до последней черточки облик было легко, и Брок почти с трепетом, с предвкушением, омрачаемым дурным предчувствием, наблюдал, как его отражение в зеркале трансформируется. Как отрастают чуть посветлевшие волосы, меняется форма головы, цвет глаз, раздаются вширь плечи, становится более массивным тело.

Брок делал это сотни раз, с почти фанатичной планомерностью, как врач, отслеживающий результаты анализов проблемного подопечного. Что ж, состояние Солдата, в переводе на медицинский, требовало немедленной госпитализации. Брока почти оглушило его болью, едкой, разъедающей внутренности, сдавило виски отчаянной, обжигающей обреченностью. Безысходностью.

Брок и сам испытывал нечто похожее, и эти эмоции будто вступали в резонанс, накладывались друг на друга, отдаваясь в теле физической болью.

Пожалуй, так хреново Брок не чувствовал себя еще ни разу в жизни. Усталость и безнадежность наваливались тяжелым комом, душили так, что от недостатка кислорода горели легкие.

Остро захотелось напиться. Так, чтобы ничего не помнить, не ощущать эту депрессивную меланхоличность, не думать вообще ни о чем.

Вот только в доме не было ни капли алкоголя, а расставаться с Солдатом не хотелось. Поддавшись порыву, Брок чуть подправил чужую внешность – придал обычный вид металлической левой руке, сделал глаза темными, почти черными, отрастил погуще щетину и поменял черты лица, совсем слегка, но все же достаточно для того, чтобы Зимнего Солдата в нем не узнали. Просто на всякий случай.

Выудив с нижней полки шкафа одежду чуть большего размера – как раз для такого случая, – Брок вызвал такси и поехал в бар, выбрав один из крупнейших. Чем больше вокруг будет народу – тем легче будет слиться с толпой. И тем проще будет смириться с собственным одиночеством, утихомирить жадную тоску по тому, чего все равно никогда не произойдет.

По разделенной на двоих близости, по ласковой отзывчивости чужого тела, по теплому неодиночеству.

Поймав себя на этой внезапной сентиментальности, Брок фыркнул, заслужив недоуменный взгляд от таксиста. Не то чтобы его это волновало, впрочем. Уж точно не сейчас, когда в планах было исключительно напиться и забыться.

И первые полчаса все шло как по маслу. Брок, заняв столик в углу, мирно цедил виски, залипая на узоры на столешнице, и был вполне доволен обществом самого себя. Гул чужих голосов, музыка и приглушенный свет удивительным образом успокаивали, и наконец получалось счастливо ни о чем не думать.

До того момента, как его схватили за плечо.

– Бак! Баки! – раздался сразу следом голос – довольно знакомый, вообще-то, голос, – и Брок едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности.

– Прошу прощения? – мысленно порадовавшись тому, что голос при обращении тоже можно было менять, уточнил он, разворачиваясь к...

Это действительно оказался Роджерс, гребанный Капитан Америка, почему-то торчавший в баре в среду вечером. Светлые волосы у него были причудливо разлохмачены, а узкие джинсы и черная рубашка, почти неприлично обтянувшая торс, настолько не вязались с его привычным стилем одежды, что Брок невольно восхитился уровнем конспирации. В этом типичном завсегдатае бара сложно было узнать чопорного Кэпа.

Кэпа, который сейчас жадно вглядывался в его лицо, сникая на глазах. Странная восторженная надежда сменялась тоскливой обреченностью и досадой. Впервые в жизни Брок видел, чтобы человек вот так каменел – резко, будто кто-то переключил тумблер.

– Извините, – пробормотал Роджерс и снова посмотрел на него горько и чуть печально.

Брок понятия не имел, кого он в нем увидел и почему. Ему, в целом, было даже все равно – и своих проблем хватало, но в глазах Роджерса стыла такая же безнадежная тоска, какую он сам каждый день видел в зеркале, и эта неожиданная общность вдруг заставила сжаться сердце.

– Присядете? – поддавшись порыву, предложил Брок, подталкивая к нему пустой чистый стакан.

Он всегда брал два, делая вид, что кого-то ждет, когда не хотел, чтобы к нему подходили.

Роджерс взглянул на него удивленно и чуть растерянно, а затем, видимо, что-то там надумав, смешно наморщил нос и сел напротив.

– Простите, – еще раз сказал он. – Не знаю, как я мог обознаться, учитывая, что... А, неважно. Стив, – добавил Роджерс, протягивая ему руку.

– Брок, – отозвался Брок, пожимая его ладонь.

Смысла менять имя, учитывая его внешность, не было, да и дергаться весь вечер, пытаясь не забыть, кем он там назвался, не хотелось. Мало ли в огромном городе Броков, в конце-то концов.

Наливая в стакан Роджерса – Стива, стоило бы называть его так хотя бы сегодня, чтобы ненароком не спалиться – виски, Брок меланхолично подумал о том, что это забавно – напиваться, страдая по мужику, в компании Капитана Америки, тоже страдающего по какому-то мужику.

Похожему, видимо, на мужика самого Брока.

В сюжет осталось добавить пару родимых пятен, толпу родственников – и хоть сейчас на ТВ.

Роджерс остро взглянул на Брока и, задумчиво поболтав стаканом, выпил его содержимое залпом, чуть поморщившись. Кажется, кое-кто тоже решил напиться и забыться.

Первоначальный план не поменялся, но в компании стало определенно веселее. Стив, хоть и смотрел на него периодически все тем же странным взглядом, постепенно оттаял и, кажется, слегка захмелел, хоть про него и сплетничали, что алкоголь прокачанного сывороткой суперсолдата не берет.

С другой стороны, выпил он куда больше Брока, который старательно пытался делать вид, что хлещущий виски как минералку Капитан Америка ничуть его не удивляет. Впрочем, у него самого приятно шумело в голове, утихомиривая все царапающие нервы мысли, и от этого было почти хорошо.

– Не понимаю, как я мог перепутать, – внезапно покаялся Роджерс, давно уже пересевший к нему поближе. – Я же сам видел, как он погиб, – добавил он, укладывая ладонь ему на бедро.

Брок фыркнул, едва сдержав невольную дрожь, прокатившуюся по телу от этого прикосновения.

– Ты сейчас сравнил меня с трупом? – уточнил он.

Стив, с ярко-красными скулами и лихорадочно блестящими глазами, придвинулся к нему поближе и щекотно ткнулся носом ему в шею. От него горько пахло алкоголем и сладко – им самим, и эта причудливая смесь колко осела в носу, сдавила горло предвкушением.

– Нет. Ты живой. Теплый, – с почти детским удивлением отозвался Роджерс, отстраняясь, и нерешительно тронул его щеку, будто проверял, настоящий он или нет.

Эти глупые, вообще-то, слова звоном отозвались внутри, будто Стив легко, самым кончиком ногтя затронул какую-то струну. Разбередил поутихшую было тоску, горечь одиночества, прожигавшую сердце. Хотелось выплеснуть ее, избавиться от всей этой мути хотя бы сегодня.

На один вечер забыть о том, что завтра не будет ничего хорошего – Брок был в достаточной мере реалистом, чтобы это понимать и не надеяться на чудо понапрасну. Даже забавно было, что он, сверхъестественное, вообще-то, существо, не верит в чудеса. Ирония судьбы, не иначе.

Стив смотрел на него, такой далекий и близкий одновременно, и Броку казалось, что он видит его нутро – такое же воспаленно-красное, отравленное болью, которая никуда не денется, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Неудивительно, наверное, что сегодня их притянуло друг к другу, хотя ничто не предвещало. Подобное – к подобному?

– Пойдем отсюда? – позвал Роджерс, поднимаясь на ноги.

Брока поволокло за ним, как на поводке, и он едва вспомнил о том, что надо бы расплатиться до того, как охреневший от такой наглости администратор вызовет копов. Впрочем, было почти плевать и на это тоже.

В конце концов, он уходил из бара с чертовым Капитаном Америкой и собирался провести с ним ночь со среды на четверг. И назавтра, скорее всего, у него будет трещать голова, а может, и не только она, но... Это все будет завтра. А сегодня весь мир с его паскудством может катиться к черту.

Роджерс, кажется, вполне разделял его невысказанное мнение.

Едва они вышли из бара в обжигающую прохладу ранней ночи, Стив оттащил его за угол и прижал к стене, целуя так, что в и без того звенящей голове будто фейерверк грянул, закладывая уши, ослепляя, нагружая оставшиеся органы чувств почти до отказа.

Роджерс был нетерпеливым, жадным, горячим. И целовал так же, до боли сминая губы, будто дорвавшийся до фляги с водой путник, неделю бредивший оазисом, прикусывал за подбородок, прихватывал кожу на шее, касался ее приятно-скользким языком. Брока распластало под ним, размазало по проклятой ледяной стене. Задыхаясь от запаха чужого тела, вблизи ставшего невыносимо ярким, изнеженный прикосновениями крупных ладоней, бесстыдно шаривших по телу, он ощущал себя одним из тех мотыльков, что сейчас с раздражающим треском врезались в висевший над ними фонарь. Привлеченные его светом, жаждущие согреться одинокой холодной ночью.

Плечи Роджерса под ладонями были каменно-твердыми, напряженными, и смотрел он на него по-прежнему чуть растерянным взглядом, но Броку было наплевать, кого он там в нем видел. Собственное импульсивное решение остаться в облике Солдата – пусть и слегка подправленном – сейчас казалось единственно правильным, жизненно-важным даже.

Потому что только благодаря этому можно было, в свою очередь прижав Стива к многострадальной стене, ласкать его, сжимать до ломоты в костях желанное – нужное! – тело, наслаждаясь сладостным, густым безвременьем, в котором они оказались.

Роджерс притянул его к себе за задницу, вжимаясь пахом в пах, и, со стоном выдохнув, откинулся затылком на стену. Брок впился поцелуем в подставленную шею, шалея от отзывчивости, от нарочитой неторопливости, с которой Стив толкнулся бедрами, давая ощутить упругую твердость члена.

Было до неловкости глупо обжиматься у стены, как двое подростков, у которых никак не выходит подгадать момент, когда родителей не будет дома, но отстраниться от Роджерса не было сил. Только не тогда, когда он смотрел так – чуточку безумным взглядом, безостановочно облизывая припухшие яркие губы, – и цеплялся за его плечи, хватался, будто ноги его не держали.

Понадеявшись, что никому не приспичит свернуть в облюбованный ими уголок, Брок снова потянулся за поцелуем, прихватив Роджерса за растрепанные еще сильнее волосы, и тот моментально откликнулся, поймал его на половине движения, покорно раскрывая влажные горячие губы. От его вкуса, чуть оттененного горечью алкоголя, в голове шумело еще сильнее, будто перегорали последние предохранители, и Брок, окончательно наплевав на возможных зрителей, погладил Стива по дрогнувшему под ладонью животу и скользнул рукой в его джинсы, сжимая член через тонкую ткань белья.

Роджерс в ответ застонал так сладко, с таким голодным восторгом, что у Брока потемнело в глазах от желания. Чужое удовольствие, откровенное, искреннее наслаждение происходящим заводили до предела, и хотелось продлить этот момент, заставить изнывать от вожделения, упиваясь осознанием того, что его неожиданному партнеру настолько хорошо. С ним. Сейчас.

– Боже, пожалуйста, – прижав его ладонь своей, выдохнул Стив, дернул бедрами и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

Больно укусил и тут же, извиняясь, зализал пострадавшее место, приласкал чувствительную кожу губами, глухо, нетерпеливо порыкивая, как голодный пес у своей миски.

Брок прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь движению его руки, крепче обхватил пальцами упругий, приятно-горячий член, и крышу срывало даже от дразнящего ощущения мягкой ткани белья, не дававшей коснуться нежной кожи напрямую, приласкать влажную головку, провести по стволу кончиками пальцев.

Собственный член неприятно пережимало одеждой, но даже это неудобство причудливо переплавлялось в предвкушение, будто ему показали изысканное, потрясающе вкусное блюдо и накрыли тарелку крышкой.

Роджерс, в отличие от него, ждать, когда его позовут к столу, явно не собирался. Стиснув ладонь Брока до боли, он в несколько резких, отрывистых движений довел себя до разрядки и со стоном нашел его губы, впиваясь поцелуем. Брок едва успел поймать его, задыхающегося, содрогающегося от оргазма, до того, как он стек на предательски подкосившихся ногах вниз, на асфальт.

Роджерс обессиленно распластался по стене, уложил теплые, чуть шершавые ладони ему на шею, притягивая к себе, и принялся целовать – коротко, благодарно. Его губы были везде – касались подбородка, обжигали щеки, нежно скользили по лбу и виску. В его руках Броку было до странного спокойно, будто Стив одним своим присутствием укрывал его от всего мира, и страшно хотелось, чтобы этот момент продолжался если не вечно, то хотя бы подольше.

Роджерс, чуть отдышавшись, потянулся к его джинсам, но Брок перехватил его руки и снова вовлек в поцелуй, неторопливый, нежный и, пожалуй, совсем неподходящий для двух едва знакомых случайных любовников.

– Мы же вроде никуда не торопимся? – поглаживая Стива по боку, ответил Брок на невысказанный вопрос.

Глаза Роджерса, и без того темные в неверном свете фонаря, будто превратились в глубокую бездонную пропасть, засосали, как омут, и Брока снова потянуло за ним, как зверя к освещенным окнам человеческого жилища.

Каким образом они очутились в уютной тишине гостиничного номера, он не вспомнил бы и под страхом смерти. Дорога вообще всплывала в памяти урывками – ярко освещенные улицы, скамейка в парке, на которой они провели потрясающие минуты, потому что оказалось до дрожи офигенно затянуть Роджерса верхом к себе на колени, наслаждаясь горячей тяжестью его тела, хваткой крепких рук, и целовать его, поглаживая по широкой спине. Несколько раз они останавливались у пешеходных переходов, и Стив прижимал его к ближайшему столбу, целуя так, что ноги подкашивались. Он вообще оказался очень тактильным, почти прилипчивым, и безостановочно, с жадным, недоверчивым трепетом касался его, будто каждую секунду пытаясь убедиться, что ему не привиделось.

Этот болезненно-острый чувственный накал чуть развеялся тогда, когда они оказались в душе, и Роджерс, целовавший его в шею, не глядя повернул вентиль, случайно заливая их ледяной водой. Брока второй раз за вечер дернуло так, что он едва нос не разбил вовремя успевшему отстраниться Стиву.

– Прости, – повинился тот и, героически пытаясь прикрыть его собой, выровнял температуру.

Мокрые волосы лезли ему в глаза, и он смешно щурился, слизывая с губ прозрачные капли воды. Он был красивым – Брок, в отличие от толпы фанатов Капитана Америки, разглядел это только сейчас, когда Роджерс в кои-то веки не хмурился и не строил из себя каменную статую, а был... собой. Обычным человеком, который просто хотел быть здесь именно в эту минуту.

На этом фоне даже царапавшаяся на периферии сознания мысль о том, что он сам в этот момент не был собой, казалась незначительной.

Стив осторожно погладил его по лицу, тронул кончиками пальцев заросшие щетиной щеки – хоть в этом они с Солдатом не отличались – и с силой провел ладонями по плечам, спине, бокам, будто пытался сохранить в памяти как можно больше. Брок, вспомнив, как сам жадно впитывал чужой запах, легкую шероховатость постоянно подвергавшейся переохлаждению кожи, снова остро ощутил эту странную близость, общность, связывавшую его с Роджерсом.

С Роджерсом, который одним плавным движением опустился на колени, потерся, как животное, носом и щекой о его член и обхватил мягкими губами головку, прикрывая глаза. От одного этого вида – раскрасневшихся от жара распаренной ванной щек, ярко-алых, припухших от поцелуев губ, растянутых вокруг его члена – из головы разом вышибло все лишние мысли.

Острым удовольствием пронзило, казалось, каждую клеточку тела, эгоистично жаждавшего разрядки, и Брок бездумно погладил Стива по щеке, притянул к себе за волосы, заставляя глубже принять член. Роджерс послушно расслабил горло, позволяя ему двигаться самому, но, едва чутко ощутил, что он на грани, тут же мягко и неумолимо высвободился, утешительно тронул губами головку и поднялся со все той же потрясающей грациозностью.

– Хочу тебя, – просто сказал он, погладив его по заднице, и тут же со стоном подхватил под бедра, поднимая на руки.

От неожиданности Брок вцепился в него так, что стало неловко за свой внезапный страх. Стив в ответ мокро лизнул его в губы, и испуг сменился уже привычной безмятежной расслабленностью, покоем, который накатывал на него весь вечер от чужой близости. Брок невольно подумал о том, что из Роджерса все-таки был хреновый конспиратор: внешность он, может, и научился скрывать, но очень палевно не учел, что едва ли кто-то, кроме суперсолдата, смог бы с такой возмутительной легкостью таскать на руках другого мужика – особенно такого крупного, как Солдат.

Но сейчас, кажется, Роджерсу было плевать на все. Он вышагнул из ванной комнаты, донес его до постели и опустился сверху, так идеально правильно накрывая собой, что все остальное отошло на второй план.

Они оба были мокрыми, а в номере было прохладно, у Брока в ушах до сих пор щекотно лопались пенные пузырьки геля для душа, но разве мог он думать о проклятых пузырьках, когда можно было, едва не дрожа от жадности, гладить каждый миллиметр бархатисто-мягкой кожи, ощущая такую же нетерпеливую хватку рук на собственном теле?

– Лежи, – вдруг отстранившись, попросил Роджерс, глядя на него лихорадочно блестящими глазами. – Пожалуйста, я сам, – добавил он, прижимая его руки к постели.

Стив наклонился, легко поцеловал его и со стоном скользнул языком по шее, мягко прихватил губами кожу с такой неторопливой чувственностью, что Брок едва не взвыл. Он дернулся было, но Роджерс посмотрел в ответ почти умоляюще, и отказать ему не было сил.

Оставалось только метаться под ним, сходя с ума от болезненно-острого, яркого до слепоты наслаждения, потому что Стив с удивительной меткостью, заставляя Брока отзываться и в чужом теле, касался самых чувствительных мест губами и языком, гладил и сжимал именно там, где хотелось больше всего, будто они познакомились не каких-то четыре часа назад, а знали друг друга бесконечно давно.

Всегда?

Когда Роджерс, весь взмокший от пота, дрожащий от возбуждения, протолкнул в него скользкие от смазки пальцы, Броку показалось, что он сдохнет прямо сейчас. Банально не выдержит того потока эмоций и чувств, что вывалил на него Стив, пронимая до нутра, разжигая страстное желание жить.

Ощутить себя живым, восприимчивым, нужным кому-то. Полно, ярко прочувствовать чужую близость.

Стив, со все той же пугающей чуткостью угадывая его желания, убрал пальцы, огладил мокрой от смазки ладонью свой член и, прикрыв глаза, осторожно надавил головкой на тугие мышцы, потолкался у входа, растягивая под себя, и это было до того потрясающе, что Брок задохнулся от восторга, от пронзившего тело жаркого удовольствия.

Стив медленно вошел до конца, опустился сверху, нестерпимо горячий, и Брока выгнуло под ним, выломило от кайфа так, что он едва удержал чужой облик, впервые в жизни настолько теряя концентрацию.

Представлять, что сделает Роджерс, если вместо случайно подцепленного в баре любовника под ним внезапно окажется вполне знакомый ему Брок Рамлоу, не хотелось. Сам Брок, во всяком случае, с удовольствием обошелся бы и без этого сомнительного опыта.

Поэтому он, с трудом вывернувшись из-под тяжелого тела, на всякий случай перекатился на живот и, приподняв бедра, уткнулся лицом в подушку, надеясь, что обойдется без споров. Роджерс не подвел – погладив его по спине и ягодицам, как огромного кота, он снова навалился сверху, целуя во взмокший загривок, и вошел одним резким мощным толчком, вышибая дух.

Брок не помнил, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь обращался с ним с таким беззастенчивым собственничеством, сквозившим в каждом движении, но Роджерс будто точно знал, как правильно и как нужно, и от этой безапелляционной властности сносило крышу.

Удовольствие неумолимо захлестывало волной, и Брок почти физически чувствовал, что черты лица у него меняются, надеясь только, что остальное тело трещащая по швам личина не затрагивала. Стив мучительно застонал, впиваясь зубами ему в плечо, и Брока скрутило, выжало досуха следом за ним.

Роджерс мягко зализывал след от собственного укуса, легко касался губами шеи, а Брок лежал под ним и страшно не хотел думать о той минуте, когда придется переступить порог этой комнаты.

До самого рассвета, впрочем, об этом думать и не пришлось, потому что они с Роджерсом, будто одержимые, едва передохнув, снова тянулись друг к другу, вспыхивая от одного только взгляда или случайного прикосновения. Стив, утолив первый жадный голод, затянул его на себя, крепко обхватывая ногами, а затем, поменяв их местами, опустился сверху сам, двигаясь с мучительно-сладкой неторопливостью. Он смотрел внимательно, почти не моргая, и от его чуть грустного взгляда у Брока внутри будто что-то с треском, со скрежетом проворачивалось, оживая, восставая из пепла.

Ближе к рассвету, вымотанный до предела, Стив уснул, перекинув через него тяжелую руку. Брок не планировал оставаться, но, пригревшись, тоже задремал – как Солдат, любивший так же устроиться под боком у него самого.

Проснулся Брок ближе к пяти и не сразу сообразил, где находится. За несколько прошедших часов он, оказывается, успел улечься головой Роджерсу между лопаток. Пару минут Брок не шевелился, наслаждаясь ощущениями – было уютно, под щекой мерно вздымалась теплая спина. Сам Роджерс тихо сопел, засунув голову под подушку. Брок, впервые видевший, чтобы люди так спали, фыркнул и, коротко поцеловав его в спину, тихо поднялся. Бесшумно одевшись, он, поддавшись мимолетному порыву, написал на листке с логотипом гостиницы короткое «Спасибо», положил бумажку на постель и вышел, осторожно притворив за собой дверь.

Автоматический замок защелкнулся, запираясь, отрезая его от того спокойного безмятежного островка, в котором он провел счастливые несколько часов.

На улице было прохладно и тихо. Брок вдохнул полной грудью, с легким удивлением отмечая, что чувствует себя... Прекрасно. Тело, измотанное бессонной ночью, конечно, ныло, но ныло приятно.

Брок, закутавшись плотнее в ветровку, натянул на голову капюшон, прислонился к стене и, мысленно перебирая в памяти события прошедшего вечера, прямо-таки восхитился собственной сдержанностью – он, в конце концов, ни разу не прокололся, хоть и был несколько раз опасно близок к разоблачению, и даже во сне ухитрился удержать чужую личину.

Невольно задумавшись о том, кого все-таки в нем увидел его неожиданный любовник, Брок достал смартфон и, особо ни на что не надеясь, вбил в поисковик «Стив Роджерс и Баки».

– Блядь, – тихо сказал Брок, перейдя по первой же ссылке.

Впору было истерично рассмеяться от ироничности ситуации. Пиздецовость его жизни, кажется, вышла на качественно новый уровень.

Потому что с экрана на него смотрел Зимний Солдат, в статье названный Баки Барнсом – он выглядел моложе, черты лица у него были чуть мягче, но это совершенно точно был он. Брок узнал бы его, черт подери, любым.

Статья пафосно рассказывала о давней дружбе, спасении из плена и последующей трагической гибели, но Брок голову на отсечение мог дать, что дружбой там и не пахло. Лучших друзей – или чертовски похожих на них внешне людей – не тащат в койку, как бы сильно ни соскучились.

Наплевав на то, что одежда на нем была большеватой, Брок принял свой собственный облик и, добравшись на такси до своей машины, рванул на базу, не зная, чего хочет больше.

Подтвердить свои подозрения или опровергнуть их.

Узнать, что его Солдат давным-давно, еще с прошлой жизни, принадлежит другому, или убедиться в том, что это неправда. Что никого ближе Брока у него нет.

Солдат, несмотря на ранний час, не спал. Он вообще редко отдыхал, будто был чертовым роботом, работавшим на аккумуляторной батарее.

Брок, разблокировав дверь, вошел в его комнату и, точно зная расположение камер, встал к ним спиной, понадеявшись, что висевшая на нем одежда скроет от ненужных наблюдателей все лишнее. Солдат, при виде него поднявшийся на ноги и вытянувшийся в струнку, молча следил за ним взглядом, привычно равнодушный и бесстрастный.

Не думая о том, что может сделать и без того неуравновешенный Солдат, если увидит, как на его глазах кто-то явно странным образом меняет внешность, Брок, не снимая капюшон, принял облик Роджерса, невольно отвлекаясь на новые ощущения.

Внутри Роджерса, несмотря на неудобно натянувшуюся в разных местах одежду, было... тепло, уютно. Если в Солдате в периоды его просветлений бушевало пламя, то Стив горел ровным огнем, чистым и светлым, чуть горьким и тоскливым. Брок даже пожалел о том, что никогда не перекидывался в него раньше – ощущения были приятными, будто, как и прошлой ночью, в чужих руках, его окутывало теплым мягким ворсистым пледом.

Из горла Солдата вырвался странный полувсхлип-полувой. Он напрягся так, что стал казаться каменной статуей, и Брок, наблюдая за его лицом, с обреченной горечью понимал, что видит.

Узнавание – такое же, с каким прошлым вечером смотрел на него Роджерс в баре.

Что ж, Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс определенно не были лучшими друзьями, как заливали статейки в интернете.

То, что между ними было, можно было назвать как угодно, только не дружбой. И Брок, волею судьбы оказавшийся связанным с ними обоими, кажется, был всего-навсего рукой предназначения, пытавшейся вернуть все на свои места.

В конце концов, Стиву Роджерсу принадлежали оба – и Баки Барнс, и Зимний Солдат, что бы там сам Брок об этом ни думал.

* * *

– Нам нужно поговорить, – едва дождавшись отклика, сказал Брок, входя и закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет.

Роджерс, хмурый, с припухшими от недосыпа глазами, непонимающе взглянул на него, будто не узнал, а затем, встряхнувшись, кивнул.

Это решение, пожалуй, было самым сложным в жизни Брока. Потому что далось легко, было единственно возможным. Был ли там Брок рукой предназначения или нет, но он с первой секунды знал, что доведет начатое до конца.

Пусть даже это будет значить, что он собственноручно вручит своего Солдата другому.

Брок не стал ходить вокруг да около. Выхватив из подставки ручку, он написал на первом попавшемся на столе листке одно слово: «Спасибо», – зная, что Роджерс, цепкий и внимательный, поймет.

Так и вышло – едва взглянув на надпись, Роджерс изумленно вскинул на него глаза. Брок привычно перетек в знакомый облик, ощущая еще более острую боль внутри, казалось, только усилившуюся после того, как Солдат увидел родное лицо.

– Этот человек жив, и я знаю, где он находится.

Под ладонями Роджерса с громким треском раскололась столешница.


End file.
